Last Chance For Hope
is the 21st chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga. Summary Goku and Vegeta arrive to the present as Future Trunks holds Goku Black off, despite Black chasing them down. Black is enraged by this and beats up Future Trunks, smashing him from building to building until he shoves his face into the ground. As this was happening, Future Mai smacks Goku Black with her shotgun, only to be sent flying by Black. Future Trunks then uses this opportunity to try to attack Black but to no avail. Meanwhile, the Dragon Team discuss on how to deal with the Zamasus once and for all. Goku decides that they should stay in their timeline for now then tomorrow, time travel back thinking that they can travel to that certain point in time. However, Bulma brings up problems about the time machine, as it might be a time machine, but it is connected to another timeline. The connection between the timelines has grown weak and now they are only guaranteed one more travel to the future, making it their last. Goku then decides to learn the Evil Containment Wave. However, Vegeta doesn't want to rely on the technique, wanting to defeat Black by brute force. He decides to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber while Goku goes to Master Roshi to master the Evil Containment Wave. Trunks has now reverted to base form and Black is ready to kill him with his Black Power Ball only to be interrupted by the arrival of an unexpected guest, Gowasu. Black is surprised of his appearance but has no time to react as Gowasu takes Future Trunks and Mai to the present as well as himself. As this was going on, the other Gods, Beerus, Whis, and Shin talk about the possibility of Beerus travelling to the future, but Beerus refuses. Beerus explains that he already killed Zamasu of this timeline, and he would leave the rest of the situation to the Z Fighters to take care of. Shin then comes back to his homeworld, only to find Gowasu, Future Trunks, and Future Mai appearing right on the spot and Shin is shocked to see them. As Mai and Trunks are resting, Gowasu and Shin talk about their situation at hand, Goku Black and Future Zamasu. As no one is there to stop them, there is no telling what the duo will do next. Meanwhile, in the future timeline, Goku Black and Future Zamasu are in their house. They talk about what happened earlier and Future Zamasu is worried that the Omni-King will find out about their plans and their actions. Black scoffs this off, but decides they should exterminate the remaining humans while they can. They then leave their home, killing any human they could find. Gowasu decides to pay Black a visit, much to Shin's, Future Trunks', and Future Mai's chagrin but disappears anyway. As Black and Future Zamasu finish the Project Zero Mortals, Gowasu appears behind Black, wanting to talk to his former student. However, Black only responds by stabbing Gowasu in the chest with the former asking the latter, "Do you really think I would hesitate a third time?" With this going on, Goku has finally mastered the Evil Containment Wave from Master Roshi and Vegeta has finished training. Master Roshi warns Goku about using the Evil Containment Wave, stating that it uses up a lot of stamina, which is why Roshi died when trying to seal King Piccolo years ago. When Vegeta comes out the Time Chamber, he states, "Just you wait, you bastard!" Appearances Battles *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) & Future Mai vs. Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) Anime and Manga differences *Trunks does not turn into Super Saiyan Anger to hold off Black. Instead, he is at his Super Saiyan 2 form and gets pummeled by Black, without the help of Future Zamasu. *Future Mai faces against Goku Black, a scene never seen in the anime before. *It is revealed by Bulma that through Future Trunks' time machine, the time gap between Future Trunks' world and the Main Timeline is fixed, meaning that for every second that passes in one world, the same amount will pass for the other world. Also, the connection between their timeline and Future Trunks' is weakening. *Besides Trunks, Shu, Pilaf, Mai, and Bulma none of the Z-Fighters show up in this Chapter. *Gowasu uses the Time Ring to save Future Trunks and Mai. *Future Trunks and Mai are transported to the Sacred World of the Kais to hide from Black, while they never visited it in the anime. *Future Zamasu shows worry that Future Zeno will find out about their plans, a discussion never seen in the anime before. *Goku Black and Future Zamasu kill most of the remaining humans on Earth. *Gowasu decides to go see Black and Future Zamasu by himself, instead of with Shin in the anime. This leads to Gowasu's supposed death. *Goku masters the Evil Containment Wave without the help of Turtle. Trivia *A bonus page in the related volume shows Gowasu visiting Zamasu while he was still the North Kai. He asks him if he will join and study under him on the Sacred World of the Kai to which Zamasu replies enthusiastically. A pig with wings is shown along side Zamasu. Site Navigation ca:Capítol 21 (BDS) Category:Manga Chapters Category:"Future" Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters